Manually powered boats are commonplace with the majority being of the rowing type. Less common are boats propelled by large paddle wheels which are powered by the foot peddling action of the user.
Although the array of manually powered boats is large and diverse, there appears to be no manually powered boat of the kind where the user is in a substantially upright position so that the power supplied to propel the boat is essentially determined by the user's weight and the propulsion of the boat is by way of water jets created by pressurisation of trapped water from the surrounding water medium.
All of the types of manually powered boats known to the present inventor do not effectively transfer the potential power stored in the weight of the user to the motion of the boat. In the main, these known types of manually powered boat only transfer inefficiently the user's power to the motion of the boat.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate this problem.
The present invention also seeks to provide a manually powered boat that can be readily manufactured and easy to use.